


漩涡番外杀青之穿越梦

by mengwangduan



Category: mengwangduan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengwangduan/pseuds/mengwangduan





	漩涡番外杀青之穿越梦

不夜天之战是剧组大部分人的最后一场戏，那时候大家离别的情绪已经到达一个前所未有的高峰。在短短四个月的相处时间里，阿令剧组所有人已经成为了一个相亲相爱的大家庭。  
眼看着杀青之后，大家都要各奔东西了。肖战心里是极其不舍的。  
这部戏里都是年轻演员，涉世不深的孩子总有一颗心怀幻想的赤子之心。每个人都倾尽心血，认认真真对待，投入十分的感情。  
终于到了要分别的时候，所有的人都陷入情绪的低谷！  
两天前就杀青的姐夫和一些蓝家小辈们今天过来探班，说是要给肖战最后一场戏打气。其实也是因为舍不得。还有许多演员近期没有工作，杀青都没离开。  
离别的伤感，对于肖战来说也不例外。因为入戏还是别的什么原因，他的情绪一直低沉。王一博看着他痛哭了很久，不知道怎么安慰。为了给肖战调节情绪，此间师姐，姐夫已经劝过好几次。由于肖战没办法走出悲伤，接下来的戏也没办法拍。  
汪卓成，王一博也在他身边一直陪着他，说些鼓励的话安慰他。他们三还有最后一场戏，魏无羡不夜天跳崖。  
又过了一段时间，肖战总算缓过情绪，他抹了抹泪，红肿着眼睛向各位演员和导演道歉“对不起，耽误大家来，我好了！可以拍了！”  
“真的好了吗？“王一博有些担心道。  
“真的！好了！”肖战声音很笃定。他是时候要为这部剧画上一个完美的句号了，四个月全力打造的魏无羡，终于要说再见了！  
导演挺心疼肖战的，但是对上眼神后只是点点头，叫化妆师给他补个妆，又拿着喇叭安排组织工作人员布置场景“那好，威亚那边准备一下！准备拍戏！”  
三个人站在道具悬崖那边简略的排了个戏，就开始正式演了。导演拍板“action！”之后，当蓝忘机刚刚抓住落下的魏无羡那一瞬间，威亚的绳子迅速断裂，原本肖战身上的三根绳子，一下子断了两根。  
仅凭一根绳根本没办法固定，况且威亚还是靠人力拉住的。肖战顿时失去平衡，整个身体产生严重的下坠感。王一博发现事情不对，垂着的手死命抓住他，对着旁边嘶喊道“江澄，帮忙！”  
汪卓成早就丢下剑，试探性伏在岩石边，朝着肖战伸出手，想要去拉肖战另一只手。肖战颤巍巍的伸出手。王一博这边由于手里沾满血袋的血而非常滑，渐渐的有些拉不住了。肖战的手一直在下滑，还没等汪卓成拉住肖战，肖战整个手就彻底滑离王一博到手心。  
”肖战！”  
耳边传来许多人惊慌失措的喊声。肖战极速下坠，两眼一黑。  
肖战知道那个悬崖峭壁至少有两三层楼高，就算下面有垫子，他这么直楞的落下去，恐怕也是凶多吉少。  
迷蒙中肖战睁开了眼睛，还没来得及奇怪自己摔下来为什么完好无损。周遭的环境已经让他目瞪口呆了。他现在所在的地方是一个阴森森的地牢，不是和温晁拍戏的那个地牢，环境更差一点。  
而他身上仍旧是戏服的装扮，只是这一套有些破破烂烂的，还有不少被鞭打的，或者刀剑划伤等等不一的伤痕。最让他惊讶的是脖子上还挂着一条精致的银铁链，铁链的另一端的尽头固定在地牢里唯一的床的床脚上。  
肖战的记忆里，基本上没有这一出戏，就算是被温晁关押的时候，也没有说被链子锁在床脚过，他心中的不安开始蔓延“王一博，汪卓成？”没有人回应，空旷的地牢里只有自己一个人。  
“…师姐…有人吗？”他摸了摸门上的锁，想着或许是道具，谁料“啊！”他的手像触电一般的缩了回来，那种感觉就像是锁上被人下了禁制。但这不可能，剧组还没有那么逼真的道具，这一般要靠演员演技和后期处理。  
他越来越不安，他甚至会怀疑是不是剧组的恶作剧，或者生日惊喜，但是转念一想，自己的生日还早着呢！不过，他倒是期望是个恶作剧。毕竟现在一个人，什么状况都搞不清楚，他还是有点害怕！  
这时候，他听见沉闷的石门开启的声音，还有渐渐走近的脚步声，他有些欣喜的同时，也有些害怕，他不能确定究竟是救兵还是危险！  
等到来人来到肖战所在的地牢，他借着微弱的烛光，终于看清了来人的真面目，原来是金光善那个演员，他身后还跟着薛洋，金光瑶和苏涉。  
没等他出声询问发生什么，就听金光善缓缓说道“你们当真抓住了他！”语气里夹着些许惊喜。  
这是怎么回事？肖战没有说话，静观其变。  
“抓来好几天了！那一天，我可一直在悬崖下面等着呢！”薛洋朝牢房里别有深意的瞟了一眼，得意一笑。  
肖战与他眼神接触，只觉得毛骨悚然。  
“怪不得江澄找遍整个崖底也无所获！不过，你们能保证魏无羡不会使什么诡计脱身！”金光善当时怕被怨气侵身，带着贴身保护自己的家丁落荒而逃，后面的事都是听金光瑶转述的。  
金光瑶替他解释道“现在夷陵老祖体内没有金丹，我也设置禁制预防他使些旁门左道，现在他就如同一个普通人，父亲，不必害怕！”  
“薛洋，你确定夷陵老祖能为我们所用！”苏涉出声反问，似乎有意给薛洋难看“都拷打了多少天了，就是不肯透露阴虎符的制作方法！”  
“当然！苏宗主不要这么急躁嘛！这些事还需要慢慢来，还请金宗主和敛芳尊多多费心，瞒住其他三大家族才好！”薛洋又笑了笑，对着牢房里正盯着自己看的小野猫挑了挑眉。  
金光瑶应和“这个自然！交与我去办即可！”  
肖战茫然的看着他们，他此时此刻脑子是混沌状态的。他听他们说话理解的情况是，现在的魏无羡刚刚掉落悬崖。这不就是刚刚还和卓成一博拍的戏。威亚断了，接着自己就掉下来了！  
这难道不是戏？  
这时候，薛洋走近铁门，蹲了下来，对着魏无羡吹着口哨，还勾了勾手指“喂，小野猫，过来！”  
肖战看得出他眉眼之间的邪佞之气，比起王皓轩演戏时候有过之而无不及，他不敢确信眼前的肉到底是不是王皓轩。  
他觉得这一切不像是在演戏，毕竟刚刚捏到伤口才发现那都不是化妆的结果，都是真真实实的刀剑伤。这样一想，他有些害怕。这或许真的不是在演戏。  
薛洋见他也不回应，也不生气，笑容更深“我听说，小狗是越打越老实，小猫是越打越不听话，还想着反咬主人一口，好像还蛮有道理的！”  
他看着肖战魏无羡越来越防备的样子，假装懊恼的叹了一口气，然后笑得很有深意。  
“唉，我就说嘛，苏宗主，你别打他呀！按敛芳尊说的用药不就挺好的！”薛洋从肖战这里没有得到好脸色，转脸就开始责怪苏涉。  
“夷陵老祖可是个硬骨头，不打他能问出阴虎符的下落吗？”苏涉是看不惯劣迹般般的薛洋，奈何他受金光瑶赏识，自己也尊敬敛芳尊，没有办法才要与制为伍。  
薛洋不屑，一张嘴也是不饶人“你打了不也没问出来！”  
“你！”苏涉哑口无言。  
薛洋勾起嘴角，转头对金光善道“现在江澄和蓝忘机满世界找魏无羡，两大家族联合实力找人，要不了多久就发现这地方了，再不快点可就没时间了！”  
他当坏人惯了，知道有些事还是办的越快越好。少一天，事情就会有很大转变。  
金光善瞥了一眼金光瑶，金光瑶便开口说“事不宜迟，现在我就给他施针！”  
苏涉跟着金光瑶走进牢房，肖战已经感觉到事情不妙，不可察觉的往里面缩了缩，扯动锁链发出清脆的响声。金光瑶一脸和善道“魏公子，这个不疼的！很快就过去了！”  
苏涉使用法咒使得魏无羡无法动弹，金光瑶掏出腰间银针，找准魏无羡的后颈的穴道，把银针生生插了进去。  
肖战感受一瞬间的刺痛，接着就涌起一种奇妙的感觉。他突然感觉自己的意识逐渐被隔离，自己慢慢失去了对身体的主控权。  
只听金光瑶道“我会安排人每日给他施针，不出七天，魏无羡必然会听话！”  
“有这等妙招，也不早点拿出来！”薛洋眯着眼审视似的看他。  
金光瑶坦然一笑“对于有金丹的修仙之人，这不过是雕虫小技，我也没想到大名鼎鼎的夷陵老祖竟然失去金丹。”  
七天后，肖战躺在牢房里的床上无法动弹。他现在是有意识的，但是他无法控制自己这具身体。他已经十分笃定自己穿越的事实，只是这个所谓的魔道世界里所有面孔都是老熟人。他根本不知道如何去面对这些披着熟人面皮的陌生人。  
肖战也没有时间多想，他现在还处于受制于人的局面。另外这穿越的世界还不是原著，一切事都是未可知的存在。  
这时候门吱呀一响，有人推开牢门走进来。肖战无法动弹，根本没办法认清他是谁。只听来人吹起口哨，那种蛊惑人心的哨声令肖战所有的神经都松弛下来。肖战突然感觉意识很涣散，脑海中什么都抓不住。  
薛洋勾了勾手指，笑道“过来，小野猫！”  
肖战空洞的双眼涣散无光，却听从薛洋的命令慢慢走向他。  
“来，张嘴！”薛洋眯着眼睛，似乎打起坏主意。  
肖战乖乖张嘴，薛洋便将手指伸了进去，在他的嘴里恶意搅拌，有意无意按压舌头。肖战无法下咽的口水顺着最近流下来。  
“薛兄，你这是在干什么？”金光瑶不知道什么时候出现在他的身后。  
薛洋勾起嘴角，将手指深向喉咙最深处，不可避免的引起了肖战呕心的生理反应“好奇含光君心心念念的夷陵老祖到底是个怎么样的小妖精！”  
“现在你知道了？”同为恶友的金光瑶怎么会不知道薛洋这家伙打什么主意。他费劲千辛万苦和自己那个不成器的老爹合作，  
“知道了一点，但是还不够！还想多了解了解！”他一把揽过肖战，在他的耳朵上色气的舔了舔，“真好吃！”  
“夷陵老祖可不是谁都能玩的！”金光瑶看着他俩暧昧的姿势，笑意不减。  
“怎么，你不想尝尝？”薛洋一肚子坏水，与金光瑶也算是不谋而合。  
“一个人自然是不敢，如果是两个人倒有些底气！”  
“你可走运了，他现在很听话的，你要他做什么都会老老实实去做！”  
“薛兄厉害，竟然将活人制作成傀儡！”金光瑶当初在清河就看出薛洋的天资，不然怎么会从那时起就结盟至今。  
“我这些还不都是和夷陵老祖学的！没有他这个开山者，哪里有我啊？是吧，小野猫！”  
金光瑶在一处凳子上坐下“薛兄，我已经准备好了！你让你的小野猫也准备准备吧！”  
“听到了吗？小野猫，快自己把衣服脱了！”  
…   
“不能再等了！现在就杀过去，将魏婴带回来！！”蓝忘机第一次这么失礼，十多年的雅正，此时此刻在他的脸上消失得无影无踪。但这并不是真正的蓝忘机，那是心急去救肖战的王一博。  
他眼前这位平时一向暴躁的脾性的江澄，今日却不一样。与蓝忘机的角色好像互换了一样，反而开始冷静的劝解他“冷静一点，蓝忘机！现在只是怀疑，还没有十足证据证明就在金家！我们还没有那么大的能力擅闯金鳞台！”  
他也不是江澄，而是汪卓成。  
两人为了确认肖战伤势，从崖顶赶下来就发现所有人都不见了。那崖底也不是拍戏现场的水泥地，反而如剧本里描述的那样，全是森森白骨。捡到陈情的时候，还被怨气环绕。  
过了很多天，他和王一博才认清两人的奇遇。  
“江晚吟！！！魏婴不能等了！！！”王一博为了不引起别人怀疑，硬是改口叫汪卓成剧里的名字。只见他捏紧手中的避尘，尽量克制住冲动的情绪，虽然压制效果并不显著。  
他通过陈情知道了这个世界的存在意义，也明白了他俩来此的原因。  
就是找回肖战！在穿越成魏无羡的肖战受到不可避免的死亡伤害之前把他带回去！  
“我知道！我何尝不担心他！”汪卓成那日在崖底捡到陈情，心里就一直惴惴不安。后来听说有人曾在那里见过薛洋，他就认定了自己的猜测，此时必然与金家有关。  
“我现在传书信于大哥，请他随我上金鳞台与金光瑶说清楚！”王一博这才想起与金光瑶交好的大哥，急忙建议到。  
“若是有泽芜君出面，我们应当有机会进入金鳞台！”汪卓成眼下也没有其他办法了。  
“事不宜迟，现在出发！”   
[本来想详细写的，好累好难，写不下去，赶紧结尾]  
“魏无羡！！”江澄成冲进牢房第一眼看到的竟然是未着寸缕的魏婴。魏无羡一动不动躺在牢房角落伤痕累累。浑身青一块，紫一块。在他的私密部位有些许未干涸的血迹，还有一些难以启齿的白浊液体稀稀拉拉的流出来。  
江澄生生愣在原地，不敢相信自己的眼睛，只是望而却步。直到蓝忘机推开他冲了进来，看到牢房里受伤的魏婴微微皱眉，快步走过来脱下外衣披在魏无羡身上，一把抱起他，对着江澄道道“走！”  
…  
后来就听说蓝忘机灭了整个金鳞台，上上下下一个没留。甚至顺带结果了半路出逃的薛洋。杀人手法极其残忍。  
“我不觉得蓝忘机会做这种事！”汪卓成对着背着肖战的王一博感叹。  
他俩要赶去不夜天，找办法回去原来世界。  
“你觉得薛洋和金光瑶会对魏婴下手？”王一博似乎觉得汪卓成再说什么蠢话，冷眼反问。  
“也不觉得！”汪卓成想了想，憨憨的回答。  
王一博瞥了一眼肩头昏睡过去的肖战，沉声道“既然世界都是错的，出现那样的蓝忘机又有什么奇怪的！”  
“你总该知道那是假的，肖战本身没有收到实质性伤害！”虽然当时见到的肖战的画面不堪入目，但是那些所谓的金光瑶，薛洋都是熟悉的面孔，一起拍戏的好朋友，取他们性命也就罢了，手段还极其残忍，那不就活脱脱一个薛洋么！  
“那些感觉是真实的，哪怕是一场梦，我也不得不计较！”王一博觉得是难消心头之恨的。  
”你魔怔了？”这样的一点也不克制的王一博，他第一次见。  
“想来，也是一场梦，杀了那些人渣又有什么关系呢？”王一博眼里泛着噬血的红光，加上扑面而来冷飕飕的风，汪卓成突然觉得毛骨悚然。  
“快点赶路吧，早点回去！”  
  



End file.
